Sławomir Kostrzewa
painkiller__battle_out_of_hell_by_piratemartin-d4v2gsl.png painkiller__overdose_by_piratemartin-d4v2gue.png painkiller__resurrection_by_piratemartin-d4v2gvd.png painkiller__redemption_by_piratemartin-d4v2gwb.png painkiller__recurring_evil_by_piratemartin-d4v2gz7.png painkiller__hell_and_damnation_by_piratemartin-d7cstev.png thumb|The man that runs crime.net. Sławomir Kostrzewa znany także jako Sammael lub Mroczny Żniwiarz - ksiądz, prezbiter katolicki, fundamentalista oraz władca Kufra. Autor "Odebrać Dzieciom Niewinność" i "Wykładu tylko dla mężczyzn", główny antagonista serii. W serii Po tym jak Daniel Garner zakrada się do zachrystii aby wejść do Kufra, Sławomir Kostrzewa nakrywa go i mobilizuje cały Kufer do walki. Problemem staje się też Krzysiek Cebula, jego były ministrant który to wpadł do Kufra i jest tam uwięziony za granie w Pokemony. Kiedy jeden z jego ministrantów, Krzysztof Kostka zginął został uwolniony z więzienia i zniszczył "avatar" księdza w Kufrze - Sammaela. Spowodowało to jego osłabienie, przez co w następnych grach nie miał on już tyle werwy w zatrzymywaniu Daniela oraz jego gangu luzaków, w końcu powracając podczas akcji Painkiller: Hell and Damnation jako nowy avatar - Mroczny Żniwiarz i przyzywając swoich starych Generałów. Po ponownym pobiciu japy przez Daniela zostaje wyrzucony z Kuferka. Strategia Z Painkiller.ugu.pl: Pierwsze co się rzuca w oczy to skrzydła które wyrastają z pleców naszego przeciwnika. To one są celem naszych ataków i tylko strzelając w skrzydła możemy ranić Sammaela. Uzbrojony jest on w napierśnik i płonący miecz, którym miota w nas ognistymi kulami. Tworzy on także szarą chmurę, która podąża za nami powoli przez dość długi czas i należy ich unikać. Są trzy sekwencje walki przy, których nasz blady przyjaciel zmienia taktykę ataków. Podczas pierwszej sekwencji Sammael jest wielkości naturalnych i atakuje nas wspomnianymi wcześniej sposobami. Gdy zostanie poważnie zraniony, jego dusza opętuje kilkanaście posągów przerośniętych rycerzy znanych nam z końcówki poziomu "Pałac". Posągi ożywają i musimy walczyć z nimi wszystkimi na raz. Kiedy uporamy się z demonami, ich dusze mogą się przydać do dalszej walki. Sammael pokazuje się ponownie i atakuje nas wspomnianymi wcześniej atakami lecz szarych chmur jest teraz więcej. Ponownie zraniony Sammael rośnie do kolosalnych rozmiarów i nie jesteśmy w stanie go zranić. Sammael wykorzystuje całą swoją energię by zaatakować nas najsilniejszą mocą. Kiedy z ziemi buchają płomienie, musimy ich unikać by nie dostać poważnych obrażeń. Podczas tego momentu, nasz przyjaciel jest bezbronny i możemy ponownie kierować ogień w jego skrzydła. Kilka dobrze wymierzonych strzałów z kościanej strzelby i Sammael przegrywa tę walkę. Powrut. Ponury żniwiarz może do największych nie należy ale za to nadrabia to szybkością i swoją wytrzymałością. Jest panem śmierci, więc zwykłe strzelanie w niego ołowiem nie poskutkuje. Z resztą i tak podczas starcia z tym przeciwnikiem mamy do dyspozycji tylko Łowce dusz. Najlepiej oddawać do niego strzały ze średniej odległości i gdy na moment się zatrzyma. Co chwile Żniwiarz wzywa na pomoc kilkanaście stworów. Lepiej je pokonać poprzez wysysanie dusz, gdyż zwykłe wyeliminowanie potwora sprawi że Żniwiarz natychmiastowo sam zabierze jego dusze i szybko uleczy swoje rany. W pewnym momencie nasz przeciwnik zacznie się mienić zieloną poświatą i nie będzie wrażliwy na jakikolwiek nasz atak. W takim wypadku trzeba wyczuć moment gdy boss na chwilkę się zatrzyma, tak by nie spudłować i wystrzelić w niego trzecim trybem strzału Łowcy dusz ( trzymając prawy przycisk myszy, wciskamy lewy). Jeżeli trafimy, Żniwiarz straci swoją ochronę i znów możemy w niego pakować ile wlezie. W razie potrzeby, powtarzamy czynność do momentu gdy Pan Śmierć zniknie zostawiając za sobą jedynie walące się gruzy. Galeria boss.sammael.jpg|Przed walką z Krzyśkiem Cebulą. boss.reaper.gif|Po walce z Krzyśkiem Cebulą. Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Bossowie